American Snapshot
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: These are a series of oneshots based on my story American Honey. Each chapter follows the Scorpio family on their misadventures. Idea are welcome.
1. Thanksgiving

AN: I know that I shouldn't be starting another story, but I've had a few chapters finished on my computer for a while. Instead of doing a sequel to American Honey, I have chosen to do a series of one shots surrounding the Scorpio family. Ideas are welcome.

American Snapshot 1- Thanksgiving

Summary: It's Jason and Emily's first Thanksgiving with the Scorpio clan and learn some  
interesting family traditions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's a shame that your mother couldn't come." Mac commented as he settled into the recliner and flicked the TV on.

"She decided to stay in Greece; she is still a little upset about us leaving her in New York last year." Alexis answered as she started to place food on the counter that divided the living room from the kitchen.

"You don't sound too upset about that." Mac observed as he eased back in his chair.

"Mac, I just found out that my insides are dried up. So that fact is taking all my time at the moment." Alexis glared at her husband.

"I'm just glad that you're not having another baby, the six that we have already are enough to kill us and soon we are having a grandchild to have the honor of giving us gray hair."

"It's not the same."

"I got you Princess to replace the baby issue." Mac nodded to the Yorkie that rested on the other side of the couch.

"Do you think that maybe you could support me?" Alexis frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I did support you on a lot of your crazy endeavors. I supported you when you put slip covers on the couch to keep them clean. Then you decided that wouldn't work and that we should just stand." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Well if you and the children would take your shoes off instead of putting them on the couch." Alexis sighed.

"I now am starting to understand where our children get their crazy from." Mac muttered to himself as Alexis walked back into the kitchen.

"Dad you know that you need to lay low and ride out the crazy train." Molly remarked as she looked up from her book.

"It's crazy happy fun time." Kristina laughed.

"I have had to suffer through five women and PMS for the last thirty years and now I get to go through this." Mac grumbled.

"Can we please change the subject?"

"Yes, let's talk about why Ethan is spending Thanksgiving with us?" Mac smiled as he turned to look at Kristina.

"Well our family is just so lovable and everyone wants to spend all their time with us."

"I think it would be nice for the men that have leeched on to my daughters to go spend some time with their own family. " Mac voiced his opinion, "I am sure that their families are missing them. They do have families right?"

"You want them to go to their families and leave Maxie, Robin and Sam here." Molly clarified.

"That is exactly what I want." Mac agreed.

000000000000000000000000000

"Are you two going to go to the mall after dinner?" Emily asked as she looked from Maxie to Johnny. Emily and Nikolas had flown in the night before for Thanksgiving and it was the first time back in Willows Creek since they moved to Wisconsin.

"I skip Black Friday because my hatred of mankind outweighs my love for stuff." Maxie answered as she began to peal the carrots. Johnny was drinking his beer as he leaned against the counter next to his blonde girlfriend.

"I am not allowed to anymore, you scare some nerds one time and they never let you live it down." Johnny answered at the same time.

"You dressed as a bear and then ran up and down the sidewalk of Best Buy tearing into people's tents." Mac frowned as he shut the fridge door with his hip, his hand full with four beer bottles.

"Then you arrested me and wouldn't give me a change of clothes."

"My daughter it the one who told me to make you suffer." Mac shrugged.

"You shouldn't interrupt my beauty sleep." Maxie shrugged as she went back to making the salad. It was the one item that Alexis had trusted her middle child with.

"Boys if you want to eat turkey this year, I think you should go enjoy the game. That way the girls wouldn't be distracted and can help me cook."

"That is supposed to encourage us, but it makes me nervous." Mac frowned as he walked into the living room.

"There is a reason that we eat takeout every night." Jason replied from the armchair where he a sat with Sam on his lap sideways. Sam took a beer from her father as he moved to sit on the L shaped couch, where Patrick and Robin were.

"We all know that Robin and Sam can cook." Patrick remarked as he handed Robin her seltzer,

"They just pretend to be horrible at it."

"Just like we know that you pretend to enjoy football to get out of helping." Robin countered.

"We don't speak about this." Mac got serious, "Alexis would have us all slaving away if she knew. You let the turkey catch on fire a few times and you will never be allowed in the kitchen again."

"I dropped my gum in the yams two years ago." Johnny admitted.

"I cut Patrick and he had to get stiches." Robin frowned.

"I am afraid of what you did." Jason whispered in Sam's ear as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I used the good wine for cooking." Sam smiled as she looked up at Jason.

"Don't mess with Alexis and her wine." Mac declared as the front door swung open and Nikolas hurried into the room with Ethan carrying a handful of bags.

"I have everything to make my famous pie." Nikolas declared as he hurried into the kitchen.

"That is why you don't offer to help." Johnny warned as he watched Ethan slowly walk into the kitchen with a frown.

000000000000000000

"We're going to play a game of how drunk can I get at a family gathering without them knowing." Maxie smiled as she looked around the basement, where all her siblings and their significant others were gathered as they waited for the turkey to cook.

"If Mom wants to cook dinner and then make us eat it, I'm in." Sam agreed as she raised her glass.

"I really wish I could drink." Robin signed as she rubbed her growing belly, "The good news I get out of eating this dinner because the food could be a hazard to my baby."

"The rules are simple; the moment you get called out you can't have any more to drink." Maxie added, "Robin will be the judge."

Sam shared a glance with Maxie and Emily before she turned her attention towards Molly and Kristina. Just as Alexis called everyone to come up and eat. Ethan and Nikolas had set the dining room table and a smaller table in the corner, "Why is the kids table back?" Molly stopped in the hallway.

"We have new members of the family and not enough room at the table." Alexis answered.

"Emily, Sam and I will sit at the kids table." Maxie offered with a grin.

"Oh, I don't think so." Johnny called.

"I think it's a fantastic idea." Robin smiled, "It will give Dad a better chance to get to know the boys. He will be stuck with them at one table."

An hour into dinner and the competition was going a little too far. The boys had blocked the girls from getting to the kitchen where the wine and beer were. They had done this once they realized that the girls had banded together with Kristina and Molly trying to out the boys. Maxie even went as far as putting a bottle of wine in the plant near the kid's table.

"If history repeats itself I am going to get a dinosaur." Patrick declared as Johnny continued to pile mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"I have a question." Kristina explained, "If you were one a sinking ship and there was only one life jacket, who would you save?"

"And here we go." Maxie laughed as she slammed her hand on the table.

"I am not going to answer that question to save my life."

"I would give the lifejacket to the one floating in the water and not hog it as I cling to a door." Sam answered.

"He was being a gentleman." Nikolas spoke as he looked at his sister.

"Rose was being selfish, they could have taken turns."

"It was romantic."

"He died. They both could have fit on the door. Mythbusters proved that." Sam argued, "It would have been more romantic if he survived and didn't have to start a new life on her own."

"Titanic was a romantic movie."

"I am not saying that it wasn't. I like the movie; it's one of my favorites. I'm just saying that Rose was being selfish." Sam stood up.

"How dare you!" Nikolas yelled as he stood up and chucked a turkey leg at his sister.

"That is the reason I want to have plastic covers on the couch." Alexis announced as she looked to Mac as Sam through the leg back at Nik and it ended up hitting Johnny.

"It's always the Titanic argument." Molly explained to Emily and Jason, who were shocked as potatoes flew by their face and hit Maxie.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Robin smiled as she walked up to Patrick and dumped the yams on his head.


	2. 00 Maxie

AN: Just to clear up some confusion with the guest comments that this story didn't make sense, this is a sequel to my story American Honey.

American Snapshots 2- 00 Maxie

Summary  
\- Summary: Maxie thinks that Molly is secretly dating someone and is determined to figure it out with the help of here sisters.

Notes  
\- Takes place right after the ending of American Honey.  
\- Not a fan of anyone on the show for Molly so I decided to make a guy up for her. His picture can be found here. I will be putting all the pictures for this story on this Pinterest board, like all my other stories.

\- The actor that I imagined for Noah O'Della is William Moseley

00000000000000000

"Molly is not the one I thought that I would have to worry about." Maxie complained as she stood in the living room where Johnny was sitting in the recliner.

"She passed her road test; your parents said that she was allowed to drive to work and the library." Johnny shrugged as he flipped to the sports channel, "I don't see what the problem is."

"She doesn't have a job and the library isn't even open that late." Maxie added.

"First you don't even know where the library is let alone what time it's open till. Second, I think that Molly is the most responsible one out of all of you. Why don't you just take this moment of peace and quiet and go order us some dinner?" Johnny reasoned as he leaned back on the couch just as the front door opened and Kristina came into the house.

"You made it two days." Maxie scoffed as she looked at her younger sister.

"I can stand Ethan's bathroom, it looks like he is trying to grow something. I learned that I am completely not ready to live with a guy yet."

"Our way of parenting works better than my parents. We just have to let them make their own mistakes." Maxie smiled.

"Right, that is why you are letting Molly drive to the drive in by herself at dark." Kristina laughed.

"The drive in?" Johnny questioned as he turned his full attention to the two women, "Why is she there? We all know what happens at the drive in. Molly is too young for that."

"She's sixteen."

"I saw her leave her car at the parking lot and then get into an old red and silver Ford truck that was in the area you park to watch the movie." Kristina explained as she pulled out her phone.

"How do you know all this?"

"I may have followed her there. Molly asked me to do her makeup the other night, she never wears makeup. So I decided to follow her today and see where she was going."

"Whose car did she get into? Did you see the punk?" Johnny asked as he jumped to his feet.

"I have his license plate, I thought we could use the computer at the sheriff station to figure out who he was. It should be easy to do, now that Dad is gone. Jason is acting as the sheriff and Patrick is his deputy."

"I say tomorrow we find out who the guy is and then go from there."

"I say we put the fear of God into him." Johnny demanded, "You do not secretly sneak around with one of my girls."

"We will get him I promise." Maxie smiled as she patted his head, "Send me a picture of his license plate." She added to her sister.

00000000000000000000000

"You sure you're okay here alone." Jason questioned as he glanced down to Sam who was sitting at one of the desks at the sheriff station, "I feel bad that I'm leaving you here, you came down here to spend time with me and help me out." He added as he grabbed his badge and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You are doing your job. It's not fair to let Patrick handle Lucky all alone. You would think that Lucky would learn to keep his cars away from the lake." Sam smiled as she watched Jason wink at her before he headed to the front door.

She waited a minute to make sure we wasn't coming back, before she send a quick text and then focused on the compute at her desk. Jason had already logged into the computer, so all Sam had to do was place the vin number that Kristina had given her into the computer and waited for the name to pop up, "Who are we hunting down?" A chipper voice questioned as the blonde suddenly appeared from the back exit.

"Maxie!" Sam yelled as she caught her breath, "Where did you come from?" She turned to face her sister.

"I was waiting at the back door for your text. I walked her from the park, so that I wouldn't give our plan up. Since Jason is gone, I am guessing that Ethan and Johnny were successful?"

"Yeah, Patrick is there with Jason and going to keep him there as long as he can. How did you get Ethan to go along with this?" Sam asked as she waited for the computer to load.

"Kristina talked him into it and said that it was about time that he was initiated into our little group." Maxie answered as she moved to the front of the sheriff station to where her desk was, which should have been covered in dust with the amount that she used it.

"The truck is listed to a Noah O'Della." Sam answered as she read the computer screen before she opened another window, where she entered his name into the search engine, "He is a junior and on the football team." Sam continued to read once she brought up his Facebook.

"A jock? Molly is sneaking around with a jock?" Maxie questioned as she grabbed the key from her draw and headed to the back wall where a bunch of lockers stood, "That is a twist that I wasn't expecting." She declared as she opened the locker that had her name on it.

"There are a bunch of pictures of them together." Sam continued as she looked through his timeline and then switched back to the database, "He has a couple of unpaid parking tickets and one speeding that we can use as our in."

"Perfect." Maxie smiled as she brought to hangers over to Sam's desk and set one down on  
the computer.

"Why do you have to police uniforms in our sizes? This plan just came into action last night." Sam asked as she looked at the outfit that was in front of her and shocked that it was in her size.

"I answer phones at a police station. I have spare time on my hands and one day Dad asked  
me to order some new uniforms. So I did and I got a few extra that just happen to be in our size and Robin's too. I also got us Tasers and badges."

"This is against the law."

"Well as Jason told you he is the law in these parts and I highly doubt he is going to charge you. I almost bet that he will have a different reaction entirely, once he sees you in that uniform." Maxie beamed, "Now go put it on. I am going to pick which cop car to use." Maxie shooed.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are they now?" Sam asked into the walkie talkie that was attached to her coat pocket.

"You forgot to say over. Ethan said that they are heading towards the beach. Molly is in the car with him, she said that she was going to the library. Over." Kristina spoke on the other end.

"The beach?" Maxie screeched as she flipped the sirens on and sped down the road towards the beach, "You know what happens at the beach. It happened for Robin, you and me."

"And me. Over." Kristina added.

"Really, Kristina? Over" Sam frowned.

"I was hoping I would be able to use the Taser." Maxie laughed as she caught sight of the truck that they were after.

"You are not going to taze anyone." Sam warned once the truck began to pull over to the side and Maxie followed.

"I am going to do what I have to do." Maxie declared as she put her hat on and then opened the door. Sam followed her lead and went to the passenger side of the car, shocked when she didn't see anyone in the seat.

"Is there a problem?" The blonde teen asked.

"You seem to have a problem paying your parking tickets, you little speed demon." Maxie answered as she glared at the man, "Where are you headed to this late?"

"I was going to the beach." The teen answered unsure as he glanced from Maxie to the passenger side window, where Sam was busy on her radio as she talked to Kristina.

"Alone." Maxie inquired, "At this time of night?" She continued as Sam walked over.

"I checked with the station and the report was correct. Two tickets at the time of sighting." Sam spoke as she stressed the number two as she nodded towards the small space inside the truck.

"Well, looks like you are not going to make it towards the beach now. I have to take you in and ask you some questions." Maxie demanded.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He disagreed as he glanced in the back.

"Molly, come out and make this easier on all of us." Sam interrupted as Maxie tried to grab the teen from the car.

"I thought you said it was your brother in law." Noah muttered as Molly climbed out of the back and into the passenger side seat.

"I did too." The teen sighed as she looked to her sisters, "They're not even cops." Molly answered as she pushed Maxie out of the door and slammed it shut.

"You lied to me and I am in charge of you. There is no way that you are losing your maidenhood, while I am the boss."

"What?" Noah asked shocked.

"You were going to the beach." Molly answered, "We have to take pictures of the meteor shower for our science class. The beach is the best place that has the view."

"Mayday mayday." A voice cracked over the radio, "We have a problem." Patrick's voice continued, "Johnny and Ethan have been caught. Lucky has a security system now and they were caught on camera."

"Crap." Sam exclaimed just as flashing lights came into view.

"I am not going down." Maxie declared as she jumped into the back of the pickup truck, "Drive jock boy." She ordered as she hit the truck as Sam just stood there.

"Ethan and Johnny are in the backseat." Sam frowned as Jason came up to her and the truck.

"Maxie Scorpio and Samantha Morgan, I am going to have to place you under arrest for the impersonation of a law enforcement officer." Jason frowned as he held up the handcuffs, "I don't want to use them but I will." He added as Patrick jumped out of the passenger seat and went over to the cop car that the girls had used.

"It's Scorpio-Morgan." Sam corrected, "We also know I can get out of those anytime I want."

"You ratted us out." Maxie declared as she stood in the back of the truck, "You are now the new wounded gazelle."

"Jason offered me a real job, I have a kid on the way." Patrick shrugged, "To be far I just turned you in."

"I will not go down this way." Maxie yelled as Jason carried her out of the truck and walked over to the cop car, with Sam following behind.

000000000000000000000000

"I am willing to let this go, if you just admit that Maxie is the one that came up with this plan." Jason sighed as he repeated himself once he and Sam were alone in the interrogation room.

"You are not going to get the charges to stick. You can't be impersonating an officer if the badge says you are one."

"Sam, I don't want you to have to spend the night in the cell. I can't let Maxie go until then. I want to make sure the boy isn't going to press charges."

"I am not going to turn on my sister, that I've know my whole life." Sam crossed her arms,

"I'd like to go back to my cell."

"I am offering you to turn first."

"Johnny is more afraid of Maxie and I then you and Ethan isn't going to say a word." Sam promised as she stood from her chair, "You should just let us go."

"This is my job."

"My father would have let us go. It's a shame I really had plans for this outfit, but I guess you'll never know." Sam smiled as she walked back towards her cell.

"What did you do?" Jason asked shocked as he saw the two holding cells loaded up with blankets and pillows.

"You didn't think I had a backup plan for if I was to get caught, did you?" Maxie laughed as she laid back on her bed. "Jason, you should learn that no jail will ever hold us Scorpios." The blonde added as Sam joined her.

"You are going to be on their list now." Johnny warned as she leaned against the wall of his own cell, "Something that you will regret."


	3. Baby Shower

Chapter 3: Baby Shower

Summary: The Scorpios throw a baby shower for Robin and the men are forced to join the party.

00000000000000000000000

"I don't understand why Robin asked you to plan the party." Maxie pouted as she crossed her arms and flopped down onto the couch next to her older sister.

"She knew that she couldn't trust you not to look in the envelope." Sam answered as she leaned her head on Maxie's shoulder.

Robin and Patrick had decided to wait till their baby shower to find out the sex of the baby. They had the doctor write the gender and seal it in an envelope. It was Sam's job to take the paper to the bakery, so they could fill the cake with either blue or pink icing. Maxie was the one that came up with the whole idea and was unhappy that she was being left out of the actual event.

"You act like you don't have a history of spilling everyone's secrets. You blabbed to a whole lobby that Kristina lost her virginity." Sam continued as she pulled her feet under her.

"I can keep a secret when it counts and I don't have anything to benefit from it." The blonde defended herself, "Nikolas and Emily aren't coming in for the shower."

"Mom said that Nikolas has to work. Do you think that it's weird that they're still living in Wisconsin?"

"Completely, I think he still thinks that Helena really did give him the house." Maxie agreed.

"Mom and Dad mentioned that he has friends and they host weekly dinner parties and doesn't act like a wounded gazelle at all." Sam added. Alexis and Mac had gone to visit the couple after Thanksgiving and were shocked to see how adjusted the couple were/

"Dad tends to think that he is normal because he is away from us." Kristina interrupted as she entered the living room.

"Dad blames us for the way his only son turned out, yet he is the one that carried around a dog named Princess in a purse."

"Dad blames us for the way his only son turned out. Maybe he should look in the mirror, the man now carries around a Yorkie named Princess."

"I think that there is something behind Nikolas staying in Wisconsin. This is our brother that hates cold weather." Kristina shook her head.

"Why can't we just believe that our brother had created his own life with friends and there is not an ulterior motive?" Sam defended.

Maxie stared at Sam for a moment before she and Kristina burst out laughing, "I am going to find out what it is." She promised, "While we are on the topic, I think that we need to band together to make sure that one of us become the Godmother and one of our guys become the Godfather."

"Robin confided in Emily first that she was pregnant. Plus, I am not sure I want to be responsible for Robin's child. Robin is crazy about everything in her life with all the lists and rules." Sam admitted, "I think it's a waste of energy."

"But I want to be the first one to have a Godchild." Maxie disagreed.

"Emily is going to be the Godmother, I think the only wild card is which guy." Kristina reasoned, "The best way to do this is to call dibs on future babies. I am calling Sam…"

"I want Sam!" Maxie blurted as leaned her head on Sam's shoulder, "I also have a signed contract that gives me the rights to Sam's first born." The blonde added as she pulled out a napkin with crayon writing on it.

"I called her first. I don't want to be stuck with Molly or Nikolas's baby. Molly is going to take forever to have children and Nikolas shouldn't be able to reproduce."

"What about me?"

"You are not going to have a kid and we both know that." Kristina disagreed.

"Sam you are just going to have twins." Maxie declared as Sam tried to understand how the heck the conversation had taken that turn.

"I don't know if I can promise that."

"You and Jason are going to have to figure that out. Either that or you are going to have two babies right after each other."

"Jason and I are not having a baby for a long time and I am going to make Molly the Godmother."

"What the heck did I miss?" Jason asked with an amused look as he stood in the doorway.

"Nothing."

"Jason, I need you to talk Sam into having twins. Kristina and I both want to be Godmothers and can't pick who it would be. Even though I have a contract that states I get the first born."

"Okay." Jason agreed knowing that it was just better to agree with Maxie.

"You can be Bacon or Lily's Godparent." Sam offered as she looked at the pig and German Sheppard that were sleeping on the bed in the corner.

"She's just saying that because no one should trust you with a baby." Kristina laughed as she looked at Maxie.

"I could be a puppy's Godmother." Maxie declared after a moment, "I mean they are a lot less work then a baby and I can still dress her up and stuff. There would be no throw up or diapers."

"I was joking." Sam sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Why do we have to go to a baby shower?" Johnny complained as Jason, Ethan, and he sat around the bar. The boys were in charge of closing for the night, since Sam, Maxie and Kristina had final preparations for the baby shower the next day, "I thought it was a girls only thing."

"We have to go because Patrick is the new Wounded Gazelle and thought it would be a good idea to unveil the sex of the baby at shower and now he is forced to go."

"Which means we are now forced to go." Ethan added as he wiped the counter down.

"I'm not going because Patrick is going. I am going because I already think that Maxie is trying to kill me and I don't need to give her any more ammunition to use against me."  
Johnny clarified.

"Sam promised me that there were going to be those flatbread pizzas that we had at our wedding." Jason added.

"So food and threat of death is the reasons for why we are going to this party." Ethan summed up, "We could just go because we want to support Robin and Patrick."

"That is not how this works." Johnny advised the younger man, "I know that you are new to the family and all, but we don't do things because its right, we end up doing them because we are forced." He added, "If I had It my way, I would be home watching some sport and drinking beer all the time, instead of being dragged into all the schemes I am dragged into."

"I do things because I want to do them of my own free will." Jason disagreed as he looked around the bar.

"What are you doing?" Johnny questioned.

"This is Sam's bar."

"Okay, do you want to point out something else less obvious?"

"Patrick and Sam spend a lot of time here and I am sure that there are bound to be some bugs around here." He nodded towards the shelves behind the door, where the bottle rested.

"I was just joking. I love Maxie so much and am my own person that makes my own choices." Johnny said in a very loud voice.

"This is my future." Ethan grumbled as he buried his face in his hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't want to play anymore stupid games." Maxie complained as she walked into the kitchen where the guys and Kristina were hidden. It was an hour into the party and the group was ready to run. Alexis had invited a bunch of her friends and were gathered around Robin, telling her all the horrors that were supposed to be joys of pregnancy.

"Johnny, I never want a shower if I even have a child."

"Don't worry, I wasn't plan on throwing you a party. Plus, the only reason that you would want to have a baby is because it would be the perfect accessory for you." Johnny answered as he ducked into the cabinet under the island and pulled out a beer box.

Alexis had also banned drinking from the party because she was worried that there might be a scene and didn't want her friends to witness the chaos that seemed to follow her children. This rule is also why the party was moved from the bar to the Scorpio house. Apparently is wasn't in good taste to throw a baby shower at a bar, or that is what Alexis had told the men.

"We spent hours putting up streamers and blowing up balloons and none of it was used." Kristina sighed as she hopped onto the counter.

"We? I am sure by that you mean us men." Ethan corrected, which caused both Jason and Johnny to inhale sharply before they shook their heads side to side.

"I said what I meant. I know how to delegate work." Kristina frowned, "I delegate the manual labor to you and the other men."

"I don't think that I have ever been more proud of you." Maxie beamed as she pulled Kristina into a hug, just as Sam came into the room.

"Why are you all in here? We are supposed to be supporting our sister." Sam asked as she set the dirty plates down in the sink and turned to face the others.

"I feel that men should not have come to this party." Johnny answered honestly, "I mean we  
are the only ones here besides Patrick. No one else brought their husbands." Sam stared at him for a moment before she went on to organize more food for the guests.

"Mac isn't even here and he normally gets sucked into everything. How is that he isn't here and we are?" Ethan added.

"There was an emergency at the station." Jason tried to reason.

"There was no emergency and we all know that." Maxie disagreed as she opened the fridge and grabbed a cupcake.

"Those are for the party." Sam ordered as she slammed the fridge shut and went back to arranging finger sandwiches onto the tray.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Maxie demanded as she reopened the fridge and grabbed a cupcake. She looked Sam dead in the eye and licked the frosting off the top.

"That's fine. We have plenty more and the cake." Sam shrugged.

"Why are you playing the perfect hostess?" Maxie continued to question as she finished her cupcake.

"I realized that I actually like planning parties."

"Where is Patrick?" Johnny asked board of the conversation. He glanced around the room and saw that his friend was missing and was surprised that he wasn't hiding with the rest of them.

"He is currently winning at who can make the best dress from toilet paper." Sam answered as she went to leave the room with the tray of food.

"There is the real reason that Sam is playing the hostess with the mostess," Maxie grinned as she watched Sam leave.

"She is filming this?"

"Better, she is going to use this party to blackmail Patrick. I don't know what for, but because he has been elected the new wounded gazelle, it makes sense."

"Why would she want to blackmail Patrick?"

"She is a genius; she is getting ammunition and waiting till the perfect opportunity to use it." Kristina added.

"I am really starting to rethink our relationship." Ethan sighed as he stared at Kristina.

"It should make you rethink doing anything stupid." Kristina countered, "Don't give me a reason to use anything that I have gathered."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"It's time to cut that cake." Alexis announced with a smile as she looked around the room before she handed the knife to Robin, "Which means it's time to figure out what my grandbaby is going to be."

"Before we cut the cake, we just want to thank everyone for coming to our party. Even though I don't know most of you and we have to chance the actual location of the party. I wanted to thank everyone for all the free stuff that you have given us." Patrick proclaimed as he stood in front of everyone in his toilet paper dress.

"A new Nikolas is born." Kristina smirked as she leaned against the wall is Maxie.

"I wonder if he would freak-out if he lost his luggage." Maxie mused with a growing smile.

"We can put that hypothesis to the test." Kristina offered.

"We can't send Patrick away; we can't do that to our poor sister since she is so close to her due date."

"She isn't due for a while."

"With our luck we would send our sister into premature labor." Maxie reasoned, "I also think that we work better solo, the world is not ready for our combined powers."

"Only when there is a dire emergency?" Kristina asked as she held out her hand.

"Yes. Until then we go back to being rivals." Maxie agreed as she shook her sister's hand.

"We are happy to announce that…." Robin interrupted Patrick's longwinded speech as she cut into the cake and waited to pull the knife out to see what color the filling was.

"It's blue! We're having a boy!" Patrick exclaimed as he gently pushed Robin out of the way and dug into the cake with his figures to make sure that it was blue. He had been in the family long enough to be suspicious. He would not put it past Maxie to make a fake cake.

"A grandson." Alexis smiled as she pulled Patrick into a hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I know that I usually love getting presents but this is not worth the free stuff you get for a baby." Maxie declared as she sat on the couch and watched Sam and the other start to clean up.

"I didn't even know most of the people here." Robin confessed.

"They were all Mom's friends and she just wanted an excuse to show that she is going to have a grandchild before any of them." Maxie agreed.

"Patrick seemed to enjoy the party." Robin shrugged as leaned back against the couch.

"Yes and you have the evidence to back it up." Maxie added.

"I may have had Sam take some pictures to ensure that my child is not named Blue or after some sports team."

"What are you talking about?"

"Patrick and I had an arrangement. If we found out the baby was a girl, I would get to name it and if it was a boy he would get to name it."

"Are you out of your mind?" Maxie exclaimed, "Why on earth would you agree to something like that? You do remember that he named a pig Bacon."

"I only agreed to this bet because I was sure that it was a girl."

"Oh do tell, dear sister how were you so sure."

"I may have called the doctor's office and the receptionist told me it was a girl." Robin admitted, as Johnny came over to the couch and sat next to Maxie.

"You should not trust that receptionist, have you seen how old she is? She was around during the Boston Tea Party. I bet you she read the wrong results. But we did learn a valuable lesson, it is not good to cheat during a bet."

"Me learning that lesson, should not end with my son having some crazy name." Robin frowned as she watched her boyfriend sweeping the floor.

"I've seen the list, most of them aren't that bad." Johnny tried to reassure his friend.


	4. Family Game Night

American Snapshot 5 Family Game Night

Summary: Mac thinks the family needs some bonding time and may just have some ulterior motives along the way.

\- Takes place shortly after Chapter Two.

\- acase1426/american-snapshot/ Has pictures for my story

0000000000000000000000

"We have more than enough family time together." Maxie complained as she sunk down onto the floor next to Sam, so the two were between the couch and the coffee table. Johnny and Jason were both sitting on the couch between them with the girls sitting between their legs. Ethan and Kristina were on an arm chair on the opposite side of the couch.

"You don't have to live in this house, Mom keeps trying to have us have dinner together every night and now she wants us to go shopping together." Kristina added as she leaned her head against Ethan's shoulder.

"Don't make me get the spray bottle." Maxie warned.

"I think that Mom is just having empty nest syndrome." Sam reasoned.

"How? She still has Molly and I here."

"Think about her baby is gone. The little boy that always needed her is living across the country." Sam reasoned.

"Of course this is going to be Nikolas's fault." Maxie complained, "Is not even here and still wreaking havoc on my life."

"I thought that Family Game Night was banned after the whole Monopoly incident that almost caused our parents to divorce."

"We agreed never to talk about this again." Sam glared at her blonde sister.

"Just like the time that we ate the squirrel." Johnny nodded.

"You ate the squirrel with Patrick because we were stranded overnight and overreacted as usual." Maxie corrected as she patted Johnny's leg.

"I am just surprised that you didn't get worms or something from that." Sam added.

"If we had eaten something like a crow I am sure that we would have gotten sick, because those are garbage birds."

"Also, I would like to point out that we should still be able to talk about something if we were there to witness it. The rule should be that we do not talk about it with people that were not involved in the incidents." Johnny added.

"I am glad I met you when I did. I thought you were all out of your mind then, but the more stories I hear about you, I am glad that you have seemed to calm down." Jason commented.

"The beasts are about to be unleased. Jason trust me, this is going to be a test to your marriage." Johnny warned as he looked at the older man, "The Scorpio women take winning very seriously."

"And might just flip a table just to stop them from paying taxes." Ethan inputted as he wrapped his arm around Kristina and pulled her closer to him, "Kristina and Sam are never allowed to be banker and realtor ever again. They had a whole criminal enterprise going."

"You are just mad that I stole all the get out of jail free cards and you kept going to jail." Kristina poked him on the chest.

"I know why we are here." Sam declared as clapped her hands and ignored the discussion that was taking place.

"We are here to have a family game night because our mother is stuck with all of us who have our lives on track and her little wounded gazelle moved away." Maxie rolled her eyes.

"No. Mom and Dad are out right now with Molly for dinner."

"A dinner with Molly's new 'friend'." Kristina added as she put air quotes around the word friend.

"They are trying to use us." Maxie finished, "Get us to do the dirty work and scare the guy off with this game night."

"I am sure that if you impersonating an officer did not scare him off. I don't think that this will." Jason spoke.

"It's not going to scare him at all because we are going to be on our best behavior." Maxie smiled just as the front door opened and Mac, Alexis, Molly and Noah came into the house.

"Oh good, everyone is here for game night." Alexis smiled as she walked into the house and headed for the kitchen with the other three following her.

"Robin is going to be upset that she missed this."

"She is throwing her guts up, I think that she would rather be anywhere but her bathroom." Johnny commented.

"I hope I never get pregnant, you are an insensitive jackass that I think me being all hormonal and everything will just make me snap and I will kill you."

"We are trying to act normal." Jason muttered as Sam placed her head against Jason's knew with a huge smile.

"I don't think anyone in this family knows what normal is."

00000000000000000000000000

"I think introductions are in order." Alexis announced as everyone gathered into the living room and placed two bowls of chips down.

"Noah, these are my older daughters; Samantha, Maxie and Kristina." Mac introduced as he placed an arm around the teen, "These are the men they have chosen to bring into our family." He waved to the other three.

"Jason, Johnny and Ethan." Molly listed as she grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him over to the other couch that was empty.

"It is so nice to meet you Noah. You know because this is the first time that we are meeting and everything," Maxie smiled, "We are so happy to have you in our home and to join us in this game night."

"Ease up babe." Johnny muttered as he ran a hand down her back.

"We have some choices for Game Night." Mac announced as he grabbed a bag from the hallways and moved over to the coffee table, "Unfortunately there are too many people to play Monopoly. So, I have a few other options." He added as he first pulled out Uno and looked  
to Maxie.

"I will burn this house down." Maxie glared at the deck of cards. It was safe to say that Uno was a sour subject for the blonde. It may be the fact that every time they ever played they would always gang up on her and always only give her the draw four cards or just skip her in general.

"Let's just skip that one." Kristina smiled as she looked at the blonde.

"I know where you sleep." Maxie warned.

"This is going well." Mac smiled as he moved his gaze towards Molly and Noah. The girl had her head in her hands and Noah was just watching with his mouth open.

"Next choice Sweetheart." Alexis urged as she nodded towards the bag.

"We have the Newlywed Game, which we can play at couples. " The sheriff continued as he pulled another board game out.

"We are not all couples though. Molly and Noah are just lab partners that like to watch the stars at night at the beach." Kristina grinned, she was enjoying that for the first time her relationship was not the one under a microscope or the one getting picked on.

"Skip it." Johnny smirked.

"The last one I have, took me a long time to get. I finally found it on Ebay, I know that we used to have it years ago but it just disappeared." Mac explained as he slowly pulled the last game out and Sam's gaze zeroed in on the bag and she already knew what was coming.

"It ended up in the ocean because I couldn't put it in hell where it belonged." Sam glared,

"You better be joking Dad."

"Oh I did." Mac disagreed as he pulled the game out.

"Oh Hell no. Goodbye." Sam yelled as she stood up climbed over the couch and ran towards the door just as Mac set down Jumanji down on the table.

"I'm out." Kristina added as she quickly followed her sister out the door, both didn't seem to care that they forgot there shoes.

"I feel like I am missing something here." Jason wondered as he started at where Sam had gone then back at the game.

"Our parents got us this game for us one Christmas and we were happy to play. But because of the movie our parents thought it would be funny to scar us when out Mother got the card that said kidnapped by Monkeys, she went to the bathroom and started to scream. Then our Dad yelled for us to run and he found us halfway down the street."

"I no longer wonder how you turn out the way you do." Johnny admitted.

"Noah has to go home. He had practice early in the morning." Molly urged as she wanted to get Noah out of this mess, she thought that he has seen enough.

"I think our job is done and we accomplished what she wanted." Alexis smiled once her youngest was out of the room.

"Where do you think you children got your manipulation skills from?" Mac asked as he looked at Maxie.

"Our Mother." The blonde smiled as she stood up, "I am assuming that game night is over since everyone has left."

"We should go find Sam and Kristina." Jason said as he stood.

"They are properly at your house already." Ethan added as he stood and followed the older man out.

"Well played Dad." Maxie smiled, "I think that Noah is going to take a lot more to scare off."  
"I will work on it."

"You are bound to scare one off, I mean you can't strike out five times out, you've failed four times so I think you can get this one." Maxie winked as she left the house.

"It's impossible to scare them away because anything I am able to come up with is no even in the same playing field as what you four come up with. It's like they build immunity to craziness." Mac frowned as he began to pack the games up


End file.
